Cuéntame
by EvelinaHedebrant
Summary: Hay aspectos jamás hablados entre Demian y Sinclair en sus charlas, pero, a pesar del mutuo respeto y de su enorme timidez, Sinclair quiere descubrir ciertas cosas que su fiel amigo nunca le reveló. Slash- Demian/Emil Sinclair


_Nota de la autora: "Demian-Historia de la juventud de Emil Sinclair" no me pertenece, esto es sólo un sub-relato escrito por una seguidora._

_El siguiente fanfiction se ubica justo después del capítulo 7 del libro, es esa breve época de paz que Sinclair describe en los primeros párrafos del capítulo 8, justo antes de la guerra._

**A**l principio, prefería no romper el hechizo de la calma de aquel cálido verano, pero mi incontenible curiosidad -tan arraigada en mi ser- me impulsó a hacerme un lugar para hacer una serie de cuestionamientos a mi amigo. Yo sabía que con Demian podía hablar fluidamente de casi cualquier tema (ya imaginaba clavada en mí su mirada atenta, calma, su genio libre, siempre dispuesto a echarme una mano), pero él me había insinuado un inminente y cercano futuro difícil, duro, y su madre también estaba al tanto de esa sombra sobre nuestras vidas… Ellos sabían perfectamente mejor que yo lo podría suceder en nuestras vidas, en el país, en la historia, qué se yo, y creo que madre e hijo pactaron en algún momento evitar hablar abiertamente del tema, al menos frente a mí, cuya felicidad en comunión con ellos era tan evidente.

Y yo respetaba (y temía, lo confieso) las reglas del "prólogo" de todo aquel triste y confuso asunto. Pero mi curiosidad, mi profunda e íntima curiosidad -esa cosquilla que movió mis cimientos en tantas ocasiones en mi adolescencia- surgía en la fugaz visión de melancolía anormal que sentí ver en los ojos de mi amigo, aquella tarde en que lo encontré tan abstraído del mundo y de mí. No era imaginación mía: Demian era fuerte, e incluso si el "inminente triste futuro" se traba de alguna guerra o tragedia nacional, él se mantendría firme, despierto, atento, como siempre se había mantenido en su vida (estoy seguro que luchó y sufrió en su interior tanto como yo, pero su espíritu seguro y su madurez eran claras evidencias de su precoz valor y rectitud). Esta vez era diferente: había un matiz de oculta tristeza en sus ojos, en su silencio a veces extendido. ¿Habría notado la madre estos destellos en su hijo? Seguramente sí, pero que a _éste_ asunto ella no hiciera ni la más mínima alusión (y de esto llegué a la conclusión luego de meditar toda la noche en mi curto) era una prueba irrefutable de que respetaba los secretos de su hijo, de que él era él y ella, ella. Nunca uno solo, aunque a veces así uno lo creyera. Si un día, por ejemplo, Demian me transmitiera un reproche de su madre hacia mí, el reproche sería de Demian, respaldado por Frau Eva. Lo creo porque, a pesar de tantas cosas confusas, siento conocerlos profundamente.

Así, un buen día creí correcto (lo que para Abraxas significa correcto: permitidamente incorrecto) plantearle mis dudas a la persona en cuestión. Fue una tarde cálida, yo llegué a la entrada de la casa de mis amigos y antes de llamar a la puerta, desvié mi camino y me sumergí en el jardín, pues desde lejos pude ver a Demian trabando u ordenando cosas en el cobertizo abierto. Al llegar hasta él, nos saludamos sólo con una amistosa y cómplice sonrisa, la ausencia de palabras dejaba en claro que mi amigo se encontraba my atareado ordenando el cobertizo y haciendo una cama de heno para que un par de sus ovejas tuvieran un lugar abierto y a la sombra donde descansar en el verano. Descolgaba y cargaba su saco de arena de boxeo cuando nos vimos y me sonrió por encima de su hombro, yo me quité mi chaqueta –hacía calor- y apoyé mi cabeza en un poste de madera, bajo el pequeño techo. Contemplé a mi amigo cómo apresuraba los últimos retoques de su trabajo. Unos granos de aren se le pegaron a la espalda desnuda cuando cargaba el saco y lo guardaba lo más hondo posible para que sol, las lluvias y la nieve del lejano invierno no lo deterioraran. Yo sólo observaba su torso brilloso y bien formado, y la molestia del calor de verano despareció en mí al pensar que tendría la dicha de contemplarlo por más tiempo mientras –supuse- se pondría a barrer el heno que se desperdigó por todo el suelo (¡oh, me sonrojo ahora al pensar que ni siquiera se me ocurrió ofrecerme a barrer, tan contemplativo me encontraba!). Pero Demian, con apresurados movimientos, sacudió la arena de su espalada y vociferó, alegre y efusivamente:

-¡Hey, vamos! ¿Creíste que me quedaría trabajando toda la tarde? ¡No teniendo a mi curioso chico aquí esperándome!

-No, no... No debes apurarte, veo que has tenido que ocuparte de mucho esta tarde. –me disculpé yo, avergonzado pero sin poder evitar contagiarme de su amistosa sonrisa- Yo… -mi garganta se cerró.

-Tú… ¿sí?

-Yo… Nada: Quizás vengo demasiado seguido. –dije, confundido, fingiendo observar atentamente la cama de heno para las ovejas.

-…Afortunadamente. –añadió él. Yo lo miré de inmediato. Él sonreía, no ampliamente, como de costumbre, sino de una forma más sincera, calma y profunda… con una mirada que iba de amistosa a seductora por lo cálida. Bueno, se suponía que yo debía sonreír también, pues sabía que él me esperaba siempre, dispuesto a prestar su oído y compartir su conocimiento. Debía hablar ahora, pues no en vano iba a interrumpir el trabajo de Demian, pero en verdad, me encontraba cada vez más nervioso, y tuve la repentina certeza de que mi antigua y pesada timidez me acompañaría siempre, pues cuando más seguro me encontraba de mí mismo, de lo que debía hacer - del modo de proceder, digo-, más tímido me ponía.

-Demian...- comencé diciendo. La timidez me presionaba una de mis manos, pero la emoción me apretaba más cada vez más intensamente la otra mano- A ti te sucede algo... Y creo... Y siento que si con alguien debes hablarlo, es conmigo.

_Fin del primer capítulo._

_ El segundo será el último. Creo que es importante adelantar que, a pesar de que habrá más intimidad, habrá más charla que acción. Espero que no les decepcione y espero poder ofrecerles una hermosa y profunda charla entre ellos, como las que habitualmente compartían. Justo ayer terminé de leer el libro y la inspiración que despertó en mí es de imaginarse, ¿verdad? _

_Saludos, gracias y hasta pronto. _

_Evelina._


End file.
